<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vanitas’s good day by Venvanitas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134813">Vanitas’s good day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venvanitas/pseuds/Venvanitas'>Venvanitas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AKA, Gen, Vanitas gets some “training”, gets the shit kicked out of him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venvanitas/pseuds/Venvanitas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanitas has a good day, and perhaps it isn’t anyone else’s idea of a good day, but it was a good day to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vanitas’s good day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vanitas didn’t have good days. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not with Xehanort. His best days usually comprised of being completely and utterly left alone. Those were the best days because then he wouldn’t have a new injury, he wouldn’t be exhausted, his bones wouldn’t ache, the unversed would just </span>
  <span class="s2">leave him alone</span>
  <span class="s1">. Ofcourse, these days were rare, and only becoming less and less frequent as time went on. Xehanort upped his training every so often, pushing him past the breaking point all for progress. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vanitas didn’t understand exactly why they had to move so fast. Surely his training would be better if they took their time? A few years didn’t seem like enough time to be </span>
  <span class="s2">perfect</span>
  <span class="s1">. Besides, wasn’t Ven the weak one here? It never made much sense to Vanitas, not at all. But he accepted it because that’s what he was supposed to do.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In his time with Xehanort, he’d figured out how the man had worked. Vanitas has praised himself on that, thinking he’d gotten his master all figured out. The rules he’d formed in his mind were simple, don’t talk back too much, don’t push your opinions, do what the master wants you to do, never stop moving or you’ll die. And those were just the start of the rules he’d created in his mind, there were hundreds of tiny other ideas about how Vanitas should act around Xehanort. Though, those rules were moreso manipulation from Xehanort, than Vanitas’s own cleverness.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">
    <b>It was all to avoid the <strike>pain</strike></b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This day though, Vanitas could tell it was a good, the graveyard wasn’t too hot and there were tiny clouds covering the sun. This always happened at some point in the graveyard, things got just a little bit cooler and easier to handle, but the nights were colder and he’d have to find warmth in his own unversed. Maybe one day Vanitas would find out about the season change.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What was strange about this day though, was that he knew Xehanort would come, so how could it be a good day? Well...Vanitas just had a good feeling. It was a dark feeling really, he felt stronger than the day before, like he could go for longer if he wanted to. </span>
  <span class="s3">Fight until he die</span>
  <span class="s1">d</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So as per usual, Vanitas got up off the ground and dusted himself off, shaking off the sleep that clung to his brain and tried to look presentable for when his master came. And when his master did come, there was barely a word spoken. Just a man with amber eyes looking at a monster thinking, “He’ll never do it.” Do what exactly? Well Vanitas didn’t know that part very well. He hadn’t listened much, it was all </span>
  <span class="s2">so</span>
  <span class="s1">boring. But he knew better than to say that to his master,</span>
  <b>
    <strike>
      <span class="s3">or he’d be leaving with an injury worse than the day before</span>
    </strike>
    <span class="s1">.</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so they trained as they did every day, with brutal words from his master every time Vanitas made one tiny insignificant mistake, a foot placed wrong, a thrust that wasn’t powerful enough, <em>not enough momentum</em><b>, </b></span>
  <b>
    <span class="s2">you should be faster</span>
    <span class="s1">, </span>
    <strike>
      <span class="s4"><em>why aren’t you stronger than Ventus</em>?</span>
    </strike>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To say the least, it drove Vanitas mad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d been pummelled to the floor four times already, and was starting to think his hunch was wrong. How could this be a good day when everything hurt so much? Something on his inside was definitely bruised. It didn’t matter though since creatures of darkness weren’t supposed to feel pain. </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <b>
      <em>B<span class="u">ut it hurt so much why did it hurt so much?</span></em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One strike. That’s all he wanted, </span>
  <span class="s2">one strike </span>
  <span class="s1">on his master to show he </span>
  <span class="s2">could</span>
  <span class="s1">do it. Vanitas let out a feral growl from where he kneeled. </span>
  <span class="s2">He wanted to win. Just this once. For once He wanted to see surprise on that smug bastard’s face.</span>
  <span class="s1">And with thoughts bubbling and growing with these feelings, anger reigned supreme and took over his body,using it to bolt forward and swing Void Gear at his master. Xehanort was ready, of-course he</span>
  <span class="s2"> was ready</span>
  <span class="s1">, Xehanort was a master, Vanitas was a </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>
      <b><strike>broken child</strike> - </b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">monster. He should know there was no chance to hit his own master, but then...why did his keyblade phase through No name? Why did the world shift so suddenly? Why, in a matter of seconds, what felt </span>
  <span class="s2">less than seconds</span>
  <span class="s1">, was he suddenly above xehanort? How was his blade coming down on xehanort? He was going to hit him. He was going to </span>
  <span class="s2">hit</span>
  <span class="s1">his master. He was so close. He didn’t even ask how he’d gone from being in one place to the other without doing a single thing, but Vanitas used it to his advantage. A grin spread across his face. </span>
  <span class="s2">so close</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">SO CLOSE.</span>
  <strike>
    <span class="s5"><b>FOR ONCE JUST LET ME WIN</b>.</span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blocked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pain. Disappointment. Emptiness. Worthlessness. Useless. Insignificant. Pain. </span>
  <span class="s2">Pain</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s6">Pain</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <strike>
    <span class="s7">
      <em>
        <b>PAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAIN</b>
      </em>
    </span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His master blocked the attack. That was the closest Vanitas had ever gotten though. He was proud of that, even if he’d now been flung more than a metre away from his master, landing on the hard ground with a sickly </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>thump</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">and rolling till he lay on his side in agonising pain. A maniac grin spread across his face though, </span>
  <span class="s2">That was good</span>
  <span class="s1">. he’d gotten so close, and done something new. He’d </span>
  <span class="s2">teleported. phased. moved without moving! </span>
  <span class="s1">And it was the best feeling he’d had in a long time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All his master did was stare. A curious stare focused on his pained </span>
  <span class="s3">insane</span>
  <span class="s1">apprentice on the ground. He had unique abilities. That meant there was still hope. And </span>
  <span class="s2">oh </span>
  <span class="s1">Xehanort had hope for the boy. A disgusting and strange view of hope that had the worst interests for the boy in mind. A thought in his bastard head that said, “Maybe he </span>
  <span class="s2">can </span>
  <span class="s1">be stronger, if I just push him harder.” The power came from Vanitas’s anger, so if it made him stronger, why not fuel his negative emotions? Perhaps, even, he’d gain more powerful abilities by pushing him to feel what he shouldn’t feel. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t like Xehanort cared what happened to Vanitas, he was just a weapon, afterall. An incredibly strong weapon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>